


Призраки Диппера Пайнса

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Переезд [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Норман Бэбкок знакомится с Диппером Пайнсом. Где-то три-четыре раза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки Диппера Пайнса

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ - 2015

Говорят, люди специально изобрели этот праздник, чтобы не сойти с ума. И в это легко было поверить. Глядя на то, как они бегают в нелепых костюмах, орут совершенно дикие вещи и оставляют за собой разбитые тыквы, любой бы сошёл с ума. Не только человек.  
В ночь Хэллоуина на улице среднестатистического маленького городка можно встретить практически кого угодно: оборотней, завёрнутых в бабушкины коврики, скалящихся фосфорными зубами вампиров и истекающих клубничным джемом зомби. Это было нормально.  
Норман Бэбкок, однако, не был нормальным. Конечно, он ходил в обыкновенную школу, жил на самой обыкновенной улице самого типичного города вместе с обыкновенными родителями и сестрой, которая не очень-то хотела быть обыкновенной. И дело было не в страсти Нормана к фильмам ужасов категории B и даже не в его волосах, которые, похоже, презрели гравитацию.  
Норман видел мёртвых людей.  
Не совсем так, как в том знаменитом фильме от режиссёра-индуса, но довольно похоже.  
Сколько себя помнил, Норман всегда мог поздороваться с мисс Лавандовски, у которой парашют раскрылся слишком поздно, или с собственной бабушкой, мирно стучащей призрачными спицами — по её словам, недовязанный шарф вполне тянул на «незаконченное дело», которое держало её на Земле.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Хэллоуин был настоящим испытанием для Нормана: мёртвых на улицах этим вечером было гораздо больше, чем живых. Не то чтобы он был совсем против компании мертвецов, вовсе нет: частенько они были даже куда более приятными собеседниками, чем живые. Смерть учила терпению и смирению лучше, чем любой проповедник. Просто Норман любил почитать в тишине, а в ночь Хэллоуина все приключения героев на страницах книг ужасов казались куда более реальными.  
Постучав для виду в парочку соседних домов и получив несколько надгробий и летучих мышей – естественно, сахарных — Бэбкок направился в единственное место, где в канун всех Святых было тихо.  
На кладбище.  
Мёртвые навещали живых. Даже самые древние мертвецы, у которых могло и не остаться родственников, уходили в город, к веселью и празднику. Им нравилось вливаться в толпу.  
Норман достал из рюкзака книгу «Гордость и предубеждение и зомби», бережно обёрнутую упаковочной бумагой. Мама всегда говорила Норману, что классическая литература — самое лучшее, что случится с ним в средней школе, и у него не было причин в это не верить. В школе вообще было мало что хорошего.  
Норман давно уяснил для себя: зомби всё делают лучше. Даже викторианские романы. Или особенно викторианские романы, кто знает?  
Он как раз начал читать о том, как на бал ввалились нежданные мёртвые гости, и сёстры Бэннет принялись вытанцовывать пентаграмму, как вдруг услышал чьё-то бормотание.  
В тишине кладбища оно звучало особенно громко и немного зловеще. Бэбкоку нравилось всё зловещее.  
Он отложил книгу в сторону — на обёрточную бумагу, конечно, бережно заложив закладку в виде переливающегося мультяшного зомби с крайне удивлённым выражением лица — и осторожно выглянул из-за стены склепа, у которого сидел.  
Зловещее бормотание принадлежало мальчику — тот был едва ли намного старше, чем сам Норман. Он был одет не по сезону, в футболку, шорты и болоневый жилет. На голове у него была кепка, какие можно найти в любом туристическом магазине любого города любого штата. Только вот вместо гордого названия города или тамошней бейсбольной команды в её центре красовалась цифра семь. А ещё сквозь мальчика можно было увидеть соседние надгробия и оранжево-синее хэллоуинское небо.  
— Привет, — Норман поднялся с места, отряхнув штаны от прилипших к ним листьев, и помахал рукой. Лучшая тактика в общении с призраками — дружелюбие. Хотя подобное частенько срабатывает и с людьми. Примерно в восьми из десяти случаев.  
До сего момента Норман не знал, что призраки умеют вздрагивать, но вот оно, доказательство: зеленоватые мертвенные контуры пошли рябью, а их обладатель подскочил от неожиданности. Что ж, это сразу выдавало в призраке чужака: всё мёртвое население Блиф Холлоу знало о даре Нормана. Странно, что после смерти вообще не теряешь способность к удивлению.  
— Привет, я Норман, — повторил Бэбкок, подходя ещё ближе, чтобы у призрака не осталось сомнений в том, что у Нормана самые лучшие намерения.  
— Ты меня видишь, — призрак прищурил один глаз и скрестил руки на груди. — Любопытно. Давно это с тобой случилось? Радиация? Заклинание? Родился таким?  
Что ж, надо признаться, подобная реакция не была обычной.  
— Думаю, последнее... — Норман прикинул, насколько его происхождение можно связать с магией, если вспоминать его предка Агату и её более чем убойные способности.— Может, всё-таки представишься?  
— Ах, да, — у призрака, похоже, ещё сохранились людские привычки — он отряхнул ладони о жилетку и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Диппер. № 7. Забудь про номер.  
Норман машинально вытянул свою руку, чтобы ответить на любезность, но, конечно, его пальцы прошли сквозь зелёное свечение.  
— Всё время забываю… — пробормотал призрак себе под нос и немного приподнял плечи. — Норман, значит?  
— Норман Бэбкок.  
— И что ты делаешь на кладбище в такую ночь, Норман Бэбкок?  
— В Хэллоуин это единственное по-настоящему тихое место.  
Диппер удивлённо заморгал, а потом вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Похоже, ты прав. Тут же должна быть целая куча призраков? Где они все?  
— Навещают родных, — Норман пожал плечами. — А что здесь делаешь ты? Ты не из Блиф Холлоу.  
Диппер не успел и рта раскрыть, как Норман а вдруг озарило:  
— Где-то выше по дороге произошла авария? Мне вызвать полицию? Скорую?  
— Эй, успокойся! Никакой аварии. И не надо вызывать… никого. Зря ты не дошёл до национальной гвардии, – призрак усмехнулся. – Похоже, я просто… заблудился. БлифХоллоу? Никогда не слышал о таком. В каком мы штате?  
— Массачусетс, — выпалил Бэбкок.  
Глаза Диппера округлились:  
— Это значит… Это значит, что я заблудился очень сильно.  
— Насколько?  
— Примерно на три тысячи девятьсот километров не в ту сторону.  
Диппер принялся нервно вышагивать по земле между надгробиями и бормотать.  
— Раз я здесь, значит, у меня незаконченное дело… Но в Массачусетсе?.. Вот бы журнал был здесь… Вот бы… — призрак вдруг остановился. — Норман, не подскажешь, в какой стороне аэропорт?

Норман Бэбкок проводил мальчишку до указателя о выезде из города. Оттуда до небольшого аэропорта было не так уж и далеко. Особенно для призрака.  
По дороге Норман узнал о Мэйбл, о том, что странностей в своей жизни Диппер навидался вдоволь, о какой-то дочери лесоруба и о происшествии с восковыми фигурами..  
Об оставленной на кладбище книге Норман вспомнил только к ночи.  
А о «номере семь» только тогда, когда нырнул под одеяло.  
Норман Бэбкок встречал в своей жизни немало призраков, но ни один из них не обрушивал на него такого водопада информации.  
Жаль, что он не догадался спросить о незаконченном деле. Может, у него бы получилось помочь.

***

День благодарения закончился дурацким школьным спектаклем, в котором Норман сыграл одного из главных пилигримов, и встречей с призраком.  
Необычным обстоятельством было скорее первое, чем второе: обычно Норману доставалась роль третьего пилигрима в девятом ряду, но, похоже, история с зомби, которых помог упокоить Бэбкок, несколько смягчила город и, в особенности, учителей. Лучше бы он, конечно, сыграл дерево или одного из молчаливых воинов вампаноаги* — нынешнее выступление было похожим на катастрофу. Ещё одной суперспособностью Нормана, помимо общения с мёртвыми, была невозможность нормально общаться с живыми. Особенно со сцены и в свете софитов.  
Однако призрак, на которого мальчик натолкнулся по дороге из школы, тоже был достаточно необычным. Во-первых, он выглядел в точности как призрак Диппера, с которым Норман разговаривал на Хэллоуин — только Диппера, пропущенного через турбину самолёта. Во-вторых, на его кепке не было номера семь. По правде сказать, на ней вообще ничего не было.  
— Диппер?  
Призрак отреагировал на слова живо, даже чуть подпрыгнул на месте, покрывшись рябью.  
— В какой стороне запад? — выпалил призрак высоким голосом, который никак не был похож на тот, который помнил Норман.  
Он медленно махнул за холмы – там всегда садилось солнце.  
— И я Замятыш, – бросил через плечо призрак. — Никакой не Диппер!

Норман, как настоящий любитель фантастических фильмов сомнительного качества, начал строить теории. Близнецы, клоны, потеря памяти — подвержены ли ей вообще призраки? — инопланетяне, конечно… Когда он додумался до того, что в его мозг могли засунуть инопланетного червя, который бы что-то делал с его даром, Норман решил притормозить.  
По теории вероятности, всегда должен быть третий раз.

***

По всем законам жанра призрак должен был явиться на Рождество. Так завещал Диккенс, и, похоже, все призраки прислушивались к старине Чарльзу. Поэтому Норман Бэбкок не удивился, когда увидел знакомую уже фигуру на лужайке у своего дома. Среди снега чуть зеленоватый призрак был так же заметен, как замотанный гирляндами с основания до крыши дом Нила, светившийся в ночи похлеще любого маяка.  
Норман со вздохом глянул на часы и отправился в свою комнату, чтобы откопать среди коллекции старых видеокассет и залежей книг в мягкой обложке пару тёплых штанов и куртку.  
Зима — отличное время года. Небо такое тёмное, что звёзды сияют ярче обычного. Снег такой искристый, что поневоле появится ощущение праздника. Да и все эти огни, которыми сияли маленькие улочки Блиф Холлоу.  
— Здравствуй, Диппер, — Норман неуклюже помахал рукой, затянутой в вязаную перчатку.  
Призрак Диппера Пайнса поднял голову и озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Ты меня видишь?  
— Это наследственное, — выпалил Бэбкок, предвосхищая вопросы, которые уже готовы были сорваться с прозрачного языка. — И ты уже третий Диппер, которого я встречаю в этом году.  
Поднятые брови были красноречивым ответом.  
— У одного на кепке была цифра семь. Я заметил, что ты у нас номер «2». А ещё, — Норман поёжился от не очень-то приятных воспоминаний, — был вообще без номера, который выглядел, как человек-гармошка.  
Диппер чуть скривился, как будто у него внезапно заболел зуб.  
— Он сказал, что его зовут…  
—…Замятыш? Знаешь, технически, я тоже не Диппер.

Выслушивая историю про копировальную машину, которая стояла без ограждения в самом обычном туристическом магазине, Норман подумал, что его теория об инопланетянах уже не выглядит такой уж глупой. Клоны из ксерокса? Серьёзно?  
Если бы не полная неспособность призраков к изменению своего гардероба, Норма вряд ли бы в такое поверил.  
— И что же у вас за незаконченное дело такое? И почему в Блиф Холлоу?  
— Кто знает, — призрак Диппера номер три пожал плечами. — Кстати, меня зовут Тайрон.  
— Я буду называть тебя призраком Будущего Рождества, — как можно серьёзнее произнёс Норман.  
Кое в чём Диккенс всё-таки был прав.  
Призраки приходят три раза. Иногда одни и те же.

***

Переезд в Орегон был вынужденным.  
Норман не стал спрашивать, почему именно Орегон, и почему именно на Пасху. Мало ли какие вещи происходили по праздникам. В один конкретный Хэллоуин ему вообще пришлось разбираться с зомби-советом, который когда-то обвинил в ведовстве местную ведьму.  
Просто однажды они все погрузились в отцовский грузовичок, Норман помахал на прощание Нилу, рядом с которым примостился призрак его пса, и Элвину, который после происшествия с зомби вроде как стал их другом, и Блиф Холлоу, штат Массачусетс, исчез в зеркале заднего вида.

Трое суток в дороге, возможно, сказались на его мировосприятии, но табличка с названием «Грэвити Фоллз» кого угодно бы встряхнула. У кого-то была богатая фантазия и счёты с природой, должно быть. Или хотя бы с физикой.  
Кортни и старшие Бэбкоки мгновенно исчезли в ближайшей забегаловке, а Норман решил немного оглядеться. Место, в котором ему придётся прожить ближайшие несколько лет, волновали его куда больше какой-то там еды.  
Маленький городок. Многие бы сказали, что спокойный и сонный. Эти многие попросту не обладали зрением Нормана.  
Призраки здесь были повсюду.  
Мальчик думал, что в Блиф Холлоу их много. Но та какофония, что творилась здесь… И ладно бы, если бы среди этой призрачной толпы были только люди, но как объяснить огромную лохматую зверюгу, которая до ужаса походила на вервольфа, или то странное существо, похожее на, за неимением лучше терминологии, минотавра, или эту сверкающую стразами девочку, идущую рядом с… с…  
— Эй, ты как будто призрака увидел! — мальчишка, только что перешедший улицу вместе с одетой в огромный бесформенный свитер девочкой, помахал перед глазами у замершего недалеко от входа в кафе Нормана, а потом вдруг сощурил глаза и заговорщически зашипел. — Или и вправду увидел?  
Норман только и смог, что неопределённо махнуть головой, а потом промямлить что-то вроде «Привет».  
И Диппер Пайнс, без зеленоватой мертвенности, прозрачности и вполне себе во плоти, ответил:  
— Привет, я Диппер. Диппер Пайнс.

______________________________  
*одно из племён индейцев, когда-то населявших территорию штата Массачусетс


End file.
